


[cp混雜] 角色扮演30題

by kishitaorin



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Kudos: 1





	[cp混雜] 角色扮演30題

。角色扮演三十题 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4295675035   
。角色及分組雜，混原作及AU（各題列明）  
。題目作為發想，內容可能與題目關係不大  
。有糖有刀有無法界定，自行感受

正常向：  
1.老师，学生  
 **原作 - Shin & 有賀**  
「把槍扶正，槍口與視線要平行。」  
少年拿著手槍，一步一步地向著加入組織不久的另一個少年展示著。  
「扣動機板時要保持穩定，時機也很重要。」  
他們是暗殺組織，熱兵器也好冷兵器也好，都必須有相當的熟練程度才能在不喪命的情況下完成工作。  
但不管他怎麼教，他的學生都像是無法控制槍枝似地，總是無法打準目標——相較之下他的匕首使用和徒手戰鬥都強得不像話。

「你去狙擊，我保護你，這樣就好。」  
聽著這樣的回覆，有賀不置可否。要怎麼派人員是由組織決定的。  
「那麼不然你的子彈塗上毒，反正也沒人在意目標是怎麼死的。」

從那之後，每一次進行任務，Shin的口袋裡都總會帶著一把子彈上塗有毒藥的槍。  
——而誰都沒有想過，第一發竟然是打到了提議者的身上。

2.医护人员，病人  
 **AU - 珀 & 銳利**  
「所以為甚麼我工餘還得照顧你！」  
把剛煮好的粥端到自發地坐子在餐桌邊，額上貼著退熱貼的珀面前，才剛下班沒多久的緊急救護員銳利還是忍不住要稍作抱怨。  
到底自己為甚麼還要和這個人同居，這是銳利每隔一小段時間就會思考的問題。  
「因為你愛我啊銳利。」  
「你閉嘴。」

3.警察，犯人  
 **原作 - 堤嶺二 & 周康哉**  
「我一定要殺了那個男人，用我的這雙手。」  
「你確定要這樣做嗎康哉。」  
「是，所以告訴我那個男人在哪裡。」  
轉著手上的茶杯，堤嶺二以低頭喝茶為理由，錯開了原本與周康哉交接的視線。  
儘管有時候會因為好奇而想要知曉黑暗產生的理由，但這種過於明晰的悲痛卻依然是他所不喜歡的東西。

「即使我告訴你，你也到不了那個人的身邊。」  
茶杯放下而造成的聲音在空蕩蕩的室內迴響，堤嶺二離開了椅子，慢慢地靠近正皺著眉警戒的周康哉。  
「但我可以給你製造機會。」

送走了唯一的親弟，堤嶺二吩咐了側近調來了關於量子貓的資訊。  
這個屬於堤貴也的組織是他最近的活躍核心，這點小事是即使不調查也能輕易知道的。  
「都已經被利用到這個地步了啊……」  
讀著成員資料時，某張熟悉的臉孔突然地像一扇門般出現了在自己的眼前。

「雖然有點可憐，不過來殺了我吧，ShortHair。」  
編寫著用於密告當年恐怖襲擊主謀者是誰的郵件，堤嶺二在按上傳送的鍵時，莫名其妙地，彷彿得到了解脫。

#3 澤夜說的堤嶺二(X)，然後我一邊和澤夜說堤嶺二和護的愉快對談，一邊在題目上放上周

4.上司，下属  
 **AU - 百瀨 & 雛森**  
「喂百瀨，報帳單。」  
「是百瀨部長。」  
從電腦中回過頭，百瀨看著把一小疊報帳單放到了自己面前的雛森，稍微鼓起臉頰地進行了名稱糾正。  
升任部長是最近的事，還在興奮著的百瀨卻在終於過了一週之後，發現部門裡根本沒有甚麼人在意他的這個升遷，再加上老員工比較多也不好擺甚麼架子，就只得把委屈的氣都撤到資歷最接近而且很熟的雛森身上。  
「怎麼喊都一樣吧而且我是學長。」  
「完、全、不、一、樣。」  
刻意地以一頓一頓的方式來進行強調，百瀨再瞄了一眼雛森放下來的報帳單，然後一把抓起。  
「不好好稱呼的話，我可能會不小心就把你的報銷單給弄丟喔。」  
「別公報私仇啊百瀨……部長！」  
搶在報帳單似乎下一步就要進入散紙機前趕緊補上稱謂，終於成功保護好單據還拿到了批準的雛森，把這下個月的生活費牢牢地抱在胸前。

「你這樣會找不到男朋友的。」  
「要你管！快去工作，去去！」

#4 我忘不了這段...所以直接把大綱搬了一下，少女百瀨如此可愛

5.明星，经纪人  
 **AU - 周康哉 & 周衝吾 (& 三栖)**  
「明天的行程，早上九點開始是電影的最後部份，預定是明天下午左右殺青，晚上慶功宴，但因為和櫻之聲的特備直播節目撞了期所以我跟導演說好了慶功宴不會留太久。」  
「我兩個都不去，明晚我有私事要做。」  
點著手機的屏幕回著訊息，頭都沒抬起過的周康哉直接就拒絕了明天的行程。

「你有甚麼私事是不能完了節目再做的？」  
「你說說看那是甚麼節目。」  
「聖誕特別篇。」  
「和你不同，我可是有男朋友的。」  
「你男朋友要值班！」  
從最開始時還強忍下怒氣，到最後幾乎是用吼的作回應，幾乎把手上的筆捏斷的周衝吾，吼完之後連忙向司機道歉……雖然他也早已見怪不怪。  
深呼吸了一口氣，想說自家二哥也不是第一天那麼任性了還是再說服一下，衝吾也沒料到康哉的下一句話幾乎令他想直接跳車逃生。

「哎呀弟弟，你這樣很像變態喔，竟然還跟蹤三栖桑。」  
然後，周衝吾就跳車了，還滿腦子只餘一句話：『幸好不是一起住』。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

「周，二周剛打電話給我了。」甫回到家，正準備黏向已經在等著他回家的三栖好好充個電時，某人的稱謂卻突然出現影響心情。「明天等節目完了我去接你，後天休假。」  
「我也休假？」  
捏了捏湊到眼前的精緻鼻子作為回答，三栖抱緊了瞬間蹭到自己身上的戀人，邊悄悄地給周衝吾回了一個『成交』的短訊。

6.司机，乘客  
 **AU - 柚木 & 御池**  
即使是負責占卜預言的神之子，偶爾也是要出差的。  
萬夜的能力必須與對方接觸才能生效，那些有權有勢又不方便露面的大人物，就會定期宴請萬夜到他們的府邸去。  
接送由教團裡的小太郎一個人負責，雖然教團之內總是對這個安排感到不安，但既然這是神子的吩咐，也只能照辦。

「走了小太郎。」  
從大宅慢悠悠地晃到停車處，萬夜敲了敲小太郎旁邊的車窗。原本閉目假寢的小太郎立即清醒了過來，打開車門，給了萬夜一個結實的擁抱。  
這是他們之間的習慣，也是他們之間的秘密。

需要預言的權貴其過去也好，未來也好，都污穢得能令萬夜想要嘔吐。他是為了教團，為了那些被收留的、失去歸處的信徒才勉強自己繼續這種工作。  
能把他從強烈的不適當中解放出來的只有小太郎，僅此一人。

「我們回去了。」  
鬆開雙手，替萬夜拉開了副駕的車門，安頓好他之後小太郎才回到駕駛座上準備發車。  
在緩緩行駛的車廂之中，萬夜拉起了小太郎蓋在自己身上的外套，閉上眼，讓這清淨凜然的氣息清洗著那令人不適的穢物。

7.上门的工作人员，独居者  
 **AU - 神北 & 一嶋**  
「撒庫洛保潔。」  
「為甚麼是晴海你？」  
聽到門鈴拉開大門，以陌生保潔人員來說過於熟悉的聲立即響起。  
神北忍下了把門關上再打開的這種奇怪念頭，側過身讓似乎是提著清潔用具的好友進入了室內。

「這是甚麼打扮？」  
在神北的注目禮之下，一嶋毫不猶豫地穿上了似乎還帶著花邊的圍裙，戴上了膠手套，一副真的準備要做清潔的樣子。  
——當然一般的保潔人員根本不會穿這種花俏的圍裙。

「怎麼了？難不成你是想和過來打掃的人來個甚麼浪漫的邂逅？我們可不提供獨居人士的慰藉服務。」  
一本正經又胡說八道地回應著神北的提問，一嶋在前往浴室裝水的同時，還順便把神北趕到了沙發上以離開地板。

「你的財政有這麼危險嗎？」  
「沒有，這是個人興趣。」  
把整個人縮在沙發上的神北，遲疑很久，卻終究還是不敢把那句你哪來的興趣宣之於口。

8.主人，仆人  
 **AU - Salyut & Souk**  
「Salyut，打水給我。」  
因為想要狩獵的關係而已經在森林中轉了大半天，覺得自己已經再也一步都走不動的Souk，靠在樹幹上，向前不久從格鬥場買回來的奴隸這麼說道。  
身份為奴隸的Salyut，對於主人的要求，只作了撇一眼的回應，然後坐到了接近的另一棵樹下，一副『我不會為你做事』的樣子。

「你自己去打如何？」  
Salyut並不喜歡貴族。在他的概念裡所有的貴族都只會隨意地勞役同為人類的其他人，把地位比自己低的人類視為可以隨意宰割的家畜。  
就如前一任的主人把Salyut扔進了格鬥場，讓他在那種血腥之中為自己賺取榮耀一般。  
Salyut再看了一眼那個因為自己的回應而吃驚的少年——他也是個貴族，就和那些其他的貴族是同樣的存在。

被拒絕了要求，只帶了一個奴隸出來的Souk思考著對策。  
他可以使用更強硬的命令，奴隸不能反抗主人，否則可以被直接處分；當然他也可以如Salyut所言自己去打水，河川的位置他還是知道的。  
Souk看著開始整理行裝的Salyut，撇著嘴，卻還是選擇了自己行動這一途。  
帶上了自己的水壺和獵槍，Souk讓Salyut在原地待命，然後晃到了河邊。

「走了這麼久你都不渴嗎？」  
把裝滿了水的水壼放到了Salyut的面前，Souk蹲了下來，以一個好奇的語氣詢問。  
「水沒毒，要我喝一口給你看嗎？」

#8 來自一個和澤夜聊天中的突發奇想，中世紀Paro

9.军人，战地记者  
 **AU - 園 & 雛森**  
「你是想死才來到前線嗎。」  
「如果只是想死我就當兵了，直接死一死。」在軍營之中吃著被分配到的晚餐，友人的聲音突然在雛森的身邊響起。「我是想拿到前線的報導才來的。」  
把挑出來的食物轉移到對方的盤子裡，然後又看著它們回來，雛森看了對方一眼，還是屈服在那輕輕挑眉的動作之下。  
總是告誡自己不可以挑食的對方果然來到前線也不會稍微的寵一下自己。

「那種東西能有甚麼用。」  
「告訴那些在後方安穩地過活的人，他們還活著是托了誰的福。」  
看著對方在笑了笑之後回了一句『那也沒甚麼用』後，用是是是是地虛應著的雛森，覺得對方還是一點都不體諒自己。  
雖然說雛森也知道總是被質疑來到這裡的目的也是因為對方想自己回到後方，那個被前線戰士們用血肉保護著而變得安穩的地方。  
換句話說也就是，被他保護在身後，最好還不聞不問。

「順便……算了，先不跟你說。」  
像是害怕會一語成懺，雛森把說到一半的話在嘆口氣之後吞了回去。  
——順便，如果你真的有個萬一，也能立即知道消息。

10.店员，顾客  
 **AU - 颯真 & 柊介**  
「我想給五歲左右的小女孩買生日禮物，請問您有甚麼推介嗎？」  
踏進這個原本該和自己絕緣的、夢幻般的玩具店，莫名地進入了緊張狀態的柊介，好不容易才找到了似乎是正忙於補貨的店員。  
「五歲喔…她平常有特別喜歡甚麼嗎？」  
「呃……」  
因為一個幾乎理所當然的疑問而啞口無言，柊介托了一下根本沒有在下滑的眼鏡，最終還是只能擠出一句『我不清楚』。  
那是自己親友的女兒，雖然也是平常會有交往的人，但那個小女兒喜歡甚麼還真的是沒有記憶。

「毛絨娃娃之類的？喜歡過家家之類的不？積木？」  
戴著頭帶的職員耐心地列舉了幾個也許是比較常見的種類。他停下了原本的工作，把雙手插進了圍裙的口袋之中，態度像是很隨意但卻也是正靜靜地等待著答案。  
「好像特別喜歡那種閃閃亮亮的東西……吧。」  
「如果是這個的話，我們有一個新的首飾套組，還挺受歡迎的，你要不要考慮？」

黑暗向：  
11.黑帮成员，纹身师  
 **AU - Dr. Three & 百瀨**

「歡迎回來，啊，又死了一個？」  
拉開門向剛回來的人打著招呼，百瀨原本輕快的語調在看到對方手上那個不大的盒子時就立即像肉眼可見般地沉了下去。  
對招呼虛應了幾聲，剛到家的男人把盒子放上了架子歸類，剛剛好的第三十人。  
「明明都是我，怎麼會那麼弱呢。」  
把溜到口邊那句『你也沒多強』咽了回去，不管怎樣，晚飯還掌握在百瀨手上，他也不想和百瀨為這種小事爭吵。

_被通稱為死士的改造生命體強悍而冷靜，而且對主人忠誠得尤如訓練有素的犬隻。  
他們可被用於執行任何危險任務且不會留下後遺，畢竟他們從最初就並不存在。_

回收了這個30號，也就是31號該要離開培養室的時候。  
培育，進行基因的編輯，再教育，這些都是早就已經完成了的事。數字的刻印也早已經仔仔細細地刺到了實驗體的身上。  
實驗室的其他人總是會提倡直接使用火烙，反正死士們的痛覺神經之類的東西早已被摘除，而且刻印的目的原本也只是識別擁有者，根本不值得花上太多時間。  
但這個儀式男人由始至終都堅持了下來的——在誰都無法理解的情況之下。

嘆口氣回過身，男人看著輕輕地哼著歌轉到廚房給自己張羅晚餐的人，過於刺眼的、刻在同居人後頸上的00，無時無刻都在提醒著自己，他只是個連喜歡的人都保護不了的無能者。  
甚至連他的複製體都幾乎無法保護的，喪家之犬。

_他們的原體叫百瀨多多良，是五年前因背叛而被組織清理的死人。而最初的實驗體00號，亦因為性格行為偏差而被下令銷毀。_

最接近原體面貌的00號依然活著，被自己藏在了這種隱蔽的地方，這是只有男人自身知道的，他最大的秘密。

12.杀手，刺杀目标  
 **原作 - 間宮 & 有賀**  
我的人生從遇見你的那刻開始，再隨著你的逝去而結束。

13.绑架犯，人质  
 **IF - Salyut & Souk**

IF Salyut從來都沒認同過Souk  
#Salyut利用Souk預警

「Salyut！！」  
雙眼被矇上，整個身體被固定在椅子之上，Souk在奮力掙扎著的同時，大聲地呼喊著友人的名字。  
把所有的自由都剥奪，卻唯獨沒有把嘴巴也封上大概就是Salyut給予曾經友人的最後仁慈。  
「我知道你在那裡的！！Salyut！！」  
興許是掙扎時用力過猛，只是稍微有點重量的椅子終於還是失去了重心，讓Souk連人帶椅地倒在了地上。  
左半身因為撞擊而刺痛，固定著自己的束縛卻依然未有鬆動，但比起這件事，依然是友人一聲不響的狀況為Souk帶來更大的打擊。

「你就是為了這個目的才接近我嗎，Salyut。」  
巨大的聲響似是終於令友人無法再假裝不存在，當過於熟悉的腳步停了在Souk的跟前時，Souk那顫抖著的聲音依然不屈不撓地，希望能從友人的口中得到真相。  
即使是再殘酷的真相也好，他都希望能聽到友人宣之於口。  
「說話啊…回答我啊！」  
被沉默著抱起再放回原位，友人的氣息彷彿能把Souk重重包圍。但即使如此，他的友人依然未吐一字，安靜得宛如從未習得言語。  
回到了最初的狀態，中間的一切像是從未發生。唯一能令Souk確認時間非為重覆的，也就只有友人的氣息依然近在咫尺這件事。  
「告訴我啊……Salyut……」  
已然變得沙啞的聲音帶上了輕顫，Souk突然慶幸自己雙眼被布料所覆蓋，至少這樣就不會知道友人對自己這個不像話的樣子顯露出甚麼表情。

「是的，為了這個國家。」

14.用身体换取报酬的人，顾客  
 **？？- 檜賀山 （＆大場）**  
敲門聲響起。  
原本坐在旅館的房間中整理著手稿的檜賀山並沒有急著開門。他轉到了床邊，戳了幾下正呼大睡那人的肩膀。  
完全沒有要醒來的徵象，檜賀山對迷藥的效果滿意地點了點頭，爾後才慢悠悠地向門邊走了過去。  
這是一宗重要的交易，他可不想有甚麼閃失。

門外的人穿著整齊的西裝，提著手提包，怎麼看都像是一個再普通不過的上班族似的——當然檜賀山很清楚那只是來者慣用的偽裝。  
「情報呢？」  
「都在這裡。要先做個試閱嗎。」  
從公事包中取出資料夾，然後隨手地抽出了一頁，男人把資料交給檜賀山，然後看著檜賀山的撲克臉上勾出了微笑。  
那是難以入手的警黑勾結資料，稍微細看似乎甚至還能看到某個他想扳倒的政治家的名字，這可是比想像之中還要收獲豐富。  
把數額不算大的報酬金交到對方手上，接過那一疊資料後快速地進行了翻閱以確認貨物沒有失誤後，檜賀山拍了拍來者的肩，然後走到房間的門邊。

「那麼，請慢用。」  
留下一句話，檜賀山心情愉快關上了門。  
至於他那個小跟班到底會被怎麼對待這件事，甚至未能進到檜賀山的考量當中。

15.狱警，监狱犯人  
 **AU - 護 & 淮斗**

＃沒那麼高級不過請以嶺二的囚室作為範本

「淮斗，今天過得還好嗎？」  
「啊護，歡迎回來。」  
拿著淮斗和自己的晚餐，還有從圖書館中新借回來的書，護打開了鐵門，向著室內的人這麼地打著招呼。  
在回應之後，淮斗放下了手上原本正在讀的書，接過護手上滿滿當當的東西，然後全都放在房間唯一的桌子之上。

作為涉及篡改國家機密文件等嚴重罪行而被捕的駭客，淮斗被關在與外界完全斷續聯繫的囚室，如非被政府要求協助，否則完全無法接觸網絡或其他人——除了身為友人兼看守人的護。  
而雖然很奇怪，但護這個看守人有時會像這樣在囚室中留宿。  
他們二人本來就是室友關係，所以對於護的這種安排淮斗自然是沒有異議，還不如說可以的話他還挺希望護能每天都留在這裡。

唯一的困擾大概也只有淮斗必須花很大的力氣去阻止自己拿走那一串囚室鑰匙這一點。  
被困在這單調的囚室當中固然令人不悅，更不說一直在身邊的、為名網絡的這個伴侶被徹底帶走，這種無法與世界接軌的焦躁感可不是幾張報紙就能解決。  
但即使如此，淮斗還是留了在這裡。他可以不在意於越獄時被殺，但他無法不在意會為護帶來麻煩。

「今天署長來過一下，他說遲點可能會需要你的幫忙。」  
擺放好了晚餐，護在說了一句『我開動了』之後，突然地提起了這樣的話題。  
「如果順利的話，可能會減刑也說不定，也有可能直接被招攬。」  
「我應該要接下嗎？」  
「唔，也沒有壞處？」咬下了一口晚餐，護像是要為自己爭取一點思考時間般地慢慢咀嚼。「淮斗想要離開這裡吧？」  
「離開這裡但護不在的話，那還不如留下來。」  
「哈哈，真是有淮斗風格的答案呢。」

16.恋童癖，儿童  
 **？？ - 三栖 & 周**

＃沒有孌童癖預警

「喂小鬼，你迷路了嗎。」  
踩著將要消失的晚霞離開高專，一般來說應該空無一人的遊樂場，今天卻是突兀地還有一個孤身的孩子坐在鞦韆之上。  
三栖本著好意想要上前詢問，然而才剛走近幾步，硬質的學生書包就直接從主人的背飛進了自己的懷中。

「我沒有迷路，我只是不想回家。」  
「你怎麼就不想回家了？」  
把書包歸還給孩子，邊慶幸著對方沒直接跑走邊接下了孩子的話題。  
這一帶雖然說也不是太危險，但讓他一個孩子留在這裡也還是難保不會出甚麼意外。  
三栖在孩子的面前蹲下，孩子自己的家或者警局，怎麼都得帶他去其中一個。  
「我家都沒有人喜歡我，就算拿了第一名爸爸也不會讚我一下。」  
「那媽媽呢？」  
太過理所當然地提出的問題令孩子扁起了嘴，後知後覺地意識到可能是有家庭問題的三栖，連忙揉了揉孩子的頭髮。  
他自己也是單親家庭出身，對於這種感覺多少還是會有所體會。  
擅自把對方當成了因為身處單身家庭，父親忙於工作而被忽略的孩子，三栖在順著對方的意稱讚了一下那個『第一名』之後，順口問起了要不要一起去吃飯。  
然後當晚餐也差不多結束，他才看到像是保姆的人終於找人找到家庭餐廳裡來。

「你今天也在啊小鬼。」  
「我四年級了！」邊為『小鬼』這個代名詞提出反抗，周邊從鞦韆跳下，跑向三栖，牽起了他的手。  
從第一次相遇開始其實也沒過去多久，三栖自己也覺得這個大概是少爺的孩子親人親得過份。  
初次見面時因為誤會而帶著他吃了晚飯，到後來這也莫名其妙地變成了三栖和這孩子的習慣。  
「啊對了，」配合著孩子的腳步向已經被當成了飯堂的餐廳走去，三栖像是想起了甚麼似地，用空著的手摸了摸外套的衣袋。「比賽優勝的獎勵。」  
小鳥形狀的哨子被翻來覆去地觀察，然後放近口邊，用力地吹響。  
接在彷彿鳥鳴的聲音後的，是那孩子清脆的笑聲。  
——而這就是三栖公俊對這孩子最後的記憶，那個，甚至到最後還是不知道他名字的孩子。

17.跟踪狂，被跟踪者  
 **？？ - 間宮 & 嶺二**  
間宮覺得自己最近似乎是有點神經質。  
他走在路上時，不管身邊有沒有人也好，都總是會覺得自己像正在被跟蹤監視一般。  
但每次他轉頭看過去，卻是永遠都沒有半個人影。

這種錯覺已經持續了將近一個月，最初感受到的時候，是自己正在和父母逛街那時。  
沒有實證，甚至沒有捕捉到一絲身影，根本藏不下人的大街總是像要嘲笑他的敏感似地空蕩蕩的。  
間宮聽力很好，他有自信可以聽清楚一定距離內的人的腳步和心跳，但即使他仔細地去尋找，能聽到的也只有蟲鳴鳥叫，和街道監視鏡頭運轉的聲音。  
這樣下去說不定早晚會瘋掉。  
仔細分析然後得出的結果令間宮陷入了另一個思考迴圈。

間宮喜歡音樂。  
他的夢想是哪怕片刻也好，可以藉由自己的音樂為人類撫去悲傷，為世界帶來平和。  
而現在，他的夢想才剛起步，所以他絕對不容許自己就這麼的戛然而止。  
既然尋不到根源，既然暫且看似無害，間宮決定要接受這個現狀，習慣它，然後無視它。

「真是可憐。」  
看著眼前屏幕上那個因為能參與和平儀式而高興的少年，堤嶺二稍微的搖了搖頭，吐出了這麼一句。  
這個會隨著目標的移動而不斷切換監控鏡頭的系統也不知道是誰做出來的，但長久的監視也終於快迎來終結。  
反正，父親交給他的任務也只有破壞簽約儀式和把這個恐怖分子的結晶帶進組織這兩項。  
——而少年甚至不知道他的演出只是個為此而精心準備的陷阱。

「那裡可是地獄的入口呢。」

18.心理医生，精神分裂症患者  
 **？？ - 珀銳**

銳利有時會產生幻覺。  
春天潮濕時帶來的霉味，辣椒嗆鼻的味道，雨打在地面上時的聲音，或者一道雜亂小巷的畫面。  
那是他過去在一次又一次的瀕死中所留下的記憶。  
這些幻覺總是突然地出現，又突然地消失。像是要點燃起心中所藏有的恐懼般地，卻又彷彿像是要麻木銳利的情感。  
他有時會在一個汗流浹背的大晴天中，在淅瀝的雨聲之下，準確地架起狙擊槍，完成他的任務。

偶爾地，他會在完成任務後失去關於這個任務的記憶，雖然記得與不記得，對他來說都沒有差異。

自己的精神大概是出了問題，有著這種認知的銳利，卻並沒有向上級提起這件事。  
知道的，只有作為彌賽亞的珀。

當幻覺出現時，銳利總是會特別安靜，安静得宛如已經把自己從世界中抽離。  
珀曾經說過他總是藉此知道銳利的狀態，然後他就會依次地，用雙手覆上銳利的眼睛，蓋上他的耳朵，把他抱進懷裡，最後對他說『我來救你了』。  
只要這樣，幻覺就會如潮水般退去。

這是他們之間的習慣。  
直至畢業分開，銳利也會在精神過於繃緊之時，緊握著珀留給自己的護身符，從記憶中呼喚起珀的聲音、那覆蓋耳目的觸感及溫度，替自己進入放鬆的狀態。

『最後，你也成了幻覺的一部分。』  
——『儘管呼喚我，我永遠都在。』

＃幻覺的部份來自小說，銳利的早期記憶

19.暴力狂，受虐症患者  
 **原作 - 周康哉**  
「不就是少了兩分，那個臭老頭子。」  
完成了通話功能的手機被狠狠地摔向牆，罪魁禍首的成績單也被揉成了一團扔進牆角邊的垃圾桶，周像是依然不解氣般地，把書桌上的、書架上的東西都掃到地面，甚至連衣櫃中的衣服也被扔了出來，隨機地讓它們化成碎片。  
唯一倖免於難的、早已忘了從何而來的小鳥哨子彷彿漠視了這一切般安靜地待在原位，周伸手想要拿起，卻在停頓之後轉而抓起枕頭，同樣用力地摔到地上。  
站在那由雜物構成的廢墟之上，周掩上眼捧著腹哈哈地大笑著。停下之時，全身鏡的另一個自己亦正好擺出了一副嘲諷的面容。

無名火起，周掄起拳頭砸向鏡像。受衝擊而破碎的鏡面飛濺出小小的碎片，如鋒利的刀尖劃破了周未有被覆蓋的皮膚。  
細碎的傷口也好，冒著血的拳頭也好，都在向他們的主人叫囂著疼痛。  
「這很痛啊！」  
很痛，但這疼痛卻偏又像是自己真實存在於世的證明。  
不期然地，周再次笑了起來，從輕至狂。從疼痛中滋生的滿足緩緩地，如慢性毒藥般，蠶食著他僅餘的思緒。

＃來自16的小鳥哨子，純私設

20.酒保，被下药的人  
 **IF - 間宮 & 加加美**

#if 加加美沒當Sakura，間宮沒死  
黃昏過後，幽靜的酒吧漸漸地多了點人氣。間宮帶著微笑在吧台後調著客人的酒，視線的餘光卻用於觀察到場的客人們，還有待於暗處的，他的同伴。  
這裡是Cheka手下的加加美伊月會經常到訪的酒吧，為了抓到Cheka的行蹤，五系的人花了不少功夫才終於能把候補生作為職員混進了酒吧當中。

「Old Fashioned。」  
金色卷髮的青年坐到了吧台之前，間宮看著終於游到面前的魚，像是習慣般地撥開蓋著右耳的側髮後，才開始進行酒的調配。  
這是一種儀式行為，可以令注意力集中到聽覺之上。而現在，間宮已經可以清楚地聽到吧台前這數人的呼吸聲和心跳聲，從而判斷出他們的精神狀態——這是五系把他送進來的最大理由。  
推出杯墊送上調酒，現在需要做的事，是在目標最放鬆的時刻為他送上自白劑。為此，間宮任何一刻都不能鬆懈。

受自己指使的同伴給加加美贈送了調酒，在侍應離開的瞬間，間宮拿出了自白劑，輕輕地擠進了將會用到的杯子之中。  
自己的心跳急促得彷彿能引起窒息，間宮依然努力地保持著冷靜，重覆那逐漸變成日常的工作。

「竟然還送自白劑，這還真是不得了的招待啊。」  
才剛拿起酒杯，甚至還未碰上嘴唇，加加美就已經晃了晃手上的酒，向間宮這麼說著。  
失去功用的武器從杯子被潑灑到黑色的馬甲之上，下一刻正對著間宮的，則是手槍那漆黑的槍口。  
彈匣轉動的聲音刺進耳朵，潛意識地閉起了雙眼的間宮，在一陣混亂之中聽到了金屬落地的響聲。

玄幻向：  
21.妖怪，人类  
 **AU - Souk & Salyut**

踏上過數量難以清列的古蹟，見過各種巧妙機關和珍奇收藏，這還是Souk第一次在一個已被掩埋封閉的古神殿當中，尋到一個活人。  
說是活人也許不太妥當，畢竟在這種環境之下，任何人類都根本無法存活。

無視了同伴的阻止，Souk走近了那個外觀像是人類的存在，他側臥的身體微微地起伏著，像是要強調擁有者依然活著一般。  
也許是因為自己的腳步聲，也或許是那將要與未知事物接觸而過於響亮的心跳聲，在Souk伸出的手將要碰到那具身體之前，未知的生物就已經張開了眼睛，醒了過來。  
身處於瞬間就充盈空間的威壓之中，Souk下意識地後退了幾步，好不容易才制止了自己因為雙腿突然發軟而下跪的動作。  
「你不是我的子民，你是誰？為何侵入我的神殿？」  
「這裡已經是個廢神殿了。」  
回看著眼前的異樣存在，Souk忽略了關於自己身份的提問，只回答了為何在此的理由。  
對方皺起了眉，盤膝正坐的樣子，終於令Souk想起了自己在到這個地方前曾經研究過的那一幅壁畫。  
被視為光神的少年坐於神殿，在他面前的是伏身祟拜的民眾，而少年背後，是耀眼的太陽。古人用於繪製壁畫的線條粗糙而簡陋，但Souk卻莫名地認為，眼前這個青年，正是壁畫中的主角。

「你是Salyut？光神之子Salyut？」  
「你為何侵入我的神殿。」  
沒有對Souk的問題作出回應，被認定為神明的青年再一次地，重覆了他的提問。

「你的王國已經消失了，你還要守護這片荒蕪的土地嗎？」  
然而作為對手的Souk也不是個會乖乖按著別人步調走的人，他避開了提問，依然在想要把對話方向朝自己所想要的靠攏。  
「不想看一下現在的世界嗎？」

22.狼人，猎人  
 **AU - 有賀 & 間宮**  
@@link(驅魔Paro,https://shimo.im/docs/LeWzsB6fOdEbPfkD/)，戀人前題

「你真的要自己一個去找他嗎？」  
「嗯，我自己去，也麻煩你不要告訴其他人。」  
握緊了手上好不容易才拿到手的疫苗，間宮點了點頭，一向溫柔的聲音難得地帶上了尖刺。  
白袍的男人見狀也不好多勸，嘆了口氣，把最後的勸告說了出口就姑且當是把事情給完結了。這件事他一個外人也不好再說甚麼。  
「疫苗沒有使用先例，你自己小心。」

即使在白天也顯得昏暗的森林展現在眼前，和死亡相當接近的氣息滲透而出。背上那唯一可以用於保命的弩也似是突然變得過於沉重。  
「我會帶你回來的。」  
以話語強迫自己提起勇氣，間宮摸了摸手上的指環，拉了拉身上的背帶，然後緩緩地深入到森林的腹中。  
異常的安靜像是某種危機的前兆，但對準備以聽覺去尋找目標的間宮來說，卻是不可多得的好運氣。

他要找的人大概是半天前才從前上一個藏身處躲進這個森林，估計是不會走太遠的才對。  
把集中力全部放到聽覺之上，在漸漸的深入之中，間宮終於捕捉到那細微而嘶啞、但確實屬於戀人的聲音。  
循環聲音尋找，受到了狼人詛咒的同伴躲進了山洞之中，並在間宮想要靠近時以喉嚨的低鳴驅趕入侵者。

在現下的制度中，未被馴服的狼人，尤其已然出現了狂犬症狀的狼人，不管有沒有實際犯過事，都會直接被擊殺。  
這也是間宮拒絕了任何支援的理由。  
——他們所身處的，可是人類與異族對抗的前鋒陣營。

「有賀，是我。」  
警告的聲音在一度中斷後再次響起。不知道該要無視闖入還是繼續靜待的間宮，尚在猶豫之間，受到感染的戀人就已經越過了自己身邊，把自己推向背後，並向著漸漸開始晃動的樹木發出低吼。

是那些原本躲起來屏息的野獸們。  
也許是為了驅趕入侵者，又或許是為了圍捕獵物，複數的野獸逼近了洞穴，然後發起了攻擊。就在有賀擊退其他獸類的同時，間宮舉起了手上的弩，擊向正準備偷襲的敵人。  
狼人是特別擅長戰鬥的種族，即使是只有混血統的類狼人也一樣。無法匹敵的野獸們終歸還是只能夾著尾巴逃離現場。  
正以為也許可以鬆一口氣再與對方進行談話，才剛把藏在背帶中的疫苗拿到手上，間宮就因為衝力而被擊倒在地。  
抬頭看去，自己想要拯救的那人正滿臉猙獰地壓制著自己，彷彿自己也是他的其中一個敵人一樣。

稍微舉起的手臂被對方迅速按了回去，過大的力度所帶來的疼痛令間宮忍不住輕呼。隨之而來地被減輕的壓力，則像是某種希望般，令間宮更加確信他所愛的人也許還留存著理智。  
「有賀。」  
趁著那瞬間的力度釋放，間宮舉起了手，環過了存在於眼前的頸項，強行把他拉近到與自己貼近的距離。  
並未遭到推拒，而理由為何也已經不再重要。

「我愛你。」  
按出藏於指環裡的麻醉劑從背部注入，可以讓大型動物瞬間昏睡的劑量顯然也能完美地作用於狼人的身上。  
聽著那遂漸平穩的呼吸，舒了一口氣的間宮這才仔細地，按照醫師所教導般，讓藥劑進入到這具身體當中，靜候它發揮出作用。  
「等你醒來，然後我們一起回去吧。」

23.吸血鬼，神职者  
 **AU - 雛森（吸血鬼） & 小暮**  
@@link(驅魔Paro,https://shimo.im/docs/LeWzsB6fOdEbPfkD/)

待在地底的暗牢之中，小暮依然不斷地向他所信仰的神禱告著——即使把他投進這暗牢中的，就正是祂的使徒。  
他在一次意外之中打開了吸血鬼的封印，在來得及反應之前就被咬住了脖子。血液受到污染的小暮，就這樣被教會以觀察為名投置到了地牢之中。

「你要不要考慮離開教會然後當驅魔師？」  
本應空無一人的牢房響起了不屬於自己的聲音。吸過自己血的那吸血鬼，正以蝙蝠之姿倒掛在牢裡的角落之上。  
「雖然作為吸血鬼的我這麼提議也很奇怪就是了，但總比在這種暗牢裡待著好吧。」

「我不會上當的。」  
「不不，我原本也是驅魔師，只是某次被誤抓關起來了太久然後太餓……現在幾年了？」  
蝙蝠落到地上化成人型，蒼白俊美的臉被亂蓬蓬的卷髮所覆蓋，顯得他像是似乎不那麼精明。但那個男人終究是吸血鬼，而且還是曾經襲擊自己的吸血鬼，這樣的認知令小暮下意識地拉開了彼此之間的距離。  
「國曆３５７年。」  
「那個混帳的一嶋竟然一直沒來救我，得給他好看。總之，你想當驅魔師嗎？至少我被抓之前組織可是很缺修道士的。」

「…我會慎重考慮。」  
「那我去找那個混帳說一下，回頭見。」  
青年再次化成了蝙蝠，從欄柵之中離開了暗牢。  
而直到對方消失，小暮才驀然醒覺到，妖物竟然能在教會中隨意穿梭的這一抹不自然。

25.宠物拟人化，主人  
 **AU - Cheka & 死靈術士**  
＃是初始版死靈術士，沒淮斗的

「你是誰。」  
「死靈術士，你所培養的AI。」  
「你到底是誰。」  
「死靈術士，你所培養的AI。」  
如此往復的對話已經進行了數次，坐在沙發上的Cheka看著立於自己身前，自稱為『死靈術士』的男人，不期然後地抱著臂，採取了防禦的姿勢。

在這個科技進步的年代，有一個負責家中大小事務的電子管家是一件再平常不過的事，Cheka自行開發的、取名為『死靈術士』的AI就是這些電子管家們的雛型。  
當然外面那些只有低度學習能力的量產貨AI是不可能與自己家的這個比擬。  
所以如果說他家的死靈術士在哪裡撿到並佔據了一個不知誰抛棄的傀儡，Cheka也不會太過驚訝——即使用來承載AI的傀儡成本太高製作太難從而導致它依然是稀有品也一樣。

「哪裡撿來的傀儡？」  
「我自己的身體。」  
但他的死靈術士這麼說了。  
而且問題是，Cheka也的確想不出來會有誰家的訂製傀儡會長得和自家死靈術士的外觀一模一樣。  
命題近乎無解，Cheka微微瞇起了眼繼續看著眼前那依然靜立著的男人。

在這麼嚴肅的一個時刻，餓著的肚子依然忠誠地提醒了所有者該進行進食的動作。  
既然如此那就先吃飯再解決好了。  
從沙發上站起，走向廚房的腳步才剛邁開幾步，他的電子管家就已經從廚房的不知道哪個角落，變出了飄著香氣的晚飯。

不管是哪裡來的也好，反正這台傀儡歸他了。  
——吃著該以美味來形容的晚餐，Cheka決定以這個結論來終結思考。

26.小精灵，探险家  
 **AU - 百瀨 & 神北**

「再向前走就要變熊的午餐了喲！」  
頭髮被用力拉扯的疼痛以及在耳邊響起所以顯得很大的聲音，終於令原本還想要繼續前進的神北停下了腳步。  
向坐到了自己肩上的小精靈道了謝，神北收拾好了收獲就按著小精靈的指示從原路折返。  
這個密林和他所熟知的其他溫和森林不同，千百年來，就連居於周邊的住民也很少會深入其中。  
在這樣密林之中應該會藏著甚麼未被世界所認知的植物種類吧——研究生涯到達了瓶頸的神北，因為這麼一個虛無的猜想，貿然的就踏進了這個地方。

收獲倒是比想像中還要豐富。  
在密林某處還遇上了這個小小嚮導沿途替他引路，迴避危險，精明得讓神北幾乎想要把他帶回家當自己的助手。  
但先不管他有沒有意願，帶這種夢幻生物到現實會不會引起甚麼國際性問題這種事情神北也無法確定就是了。

「因為會下雨所以今天睡在山洞裡喔。」  
按著精靈的指引來到了山洞，神北把今天嚮導費份的巧克力塞給了精靈，爾後才把睡袋展開鋪到地上。  
把所有收獲重新整理過後，精靈也剛好的把巧克力吃完了，正在聚精會神地看著那些在自己面前排列好的植物。

「我明天開始回程了，你真的不跟我回去？」  
「因為你不是我的王子啊。」

27.武器拟人化，武器使用者  
 **AU - 及川 & 穗波**

在昏暗的下水道中前進著，過於嗆鼻的氣味令及川緊皺起眉。也許是自己所嗅到的，也或許是來自於和穗波的共感，這曖昧的分野是及川至今都無法分辨的。  
從進入這個地方，到走到現在的位置，及川已經數不清打倒過多少的敵人。  
身體各處都傳來了痛楚，比起曖昧的嗅覺，這倒很明顯是從穗波而來的——畢竟及川他們作為武器，根本沒有痛感這種機能。

『昴流，切斷契約吧。』  
「我會找到你的。」  
虛無的空間之中傳來了穗波的聲音。  
一成不變的對答在這段期間已經重覆了數次，但穗波卻依然像是不放棄似地反覆提起。

在那之後，總會傳來更為嚴重的疼痛。  
即使做了這樣的心理準備，針對雙眼而來的痛楚依然令及川在下水道之中抱頭尖叫。

『昴流……』  
「我會救到你的！」  
『我已經……』  
「不管！」  
強行打斷了穗波的話，沒多久後意識的相連就戛然而止，大概是另一側已經進入昏迷了吧。  
及川動了動因暫時失聯而重回狀態的身體，繼續向著下水道的最深處前進。

破壞了鐵門，映入及川眼中的只有如破敗人偶般躺倒在地的、自己的使用者。至於行刑者，早就在開門的瞬間被直接擊殺。

「我現在就帶你出去。」  
橫抱起氣若游絲的使用者，對方冰冷的手撫上了自己的頰，然後慢慢地移動到頸側，喃喃自語著。  
那是契約所在的位置。腦中只想著要盡快把對方帶離的及川一時間沒有留意到，只是放任他的使用者維持這個動作。  
「昴流，忘了我。」  
直至彼此之間的契約被單方面解除，及川咬緊了唇，卻除了更加抱緊懷中的人以外別無他法。

28.航海家，人鱼  
 **？？ - 三栖周**

在深海當中，正被涼快的海水包圍著。  
當意識回到腦海時，周知道自己正在經歷這樣的場景。沒有窒息的感覺，能輕鬆地在水裡移動，周依次地看了看自己的手腳，依然維持著的，人類的手，和變異了的，魚的尾巴。  
人魚…嗎。這是夢吧。

隨著波流在水中移動，這幾乎只在水族館或者紀錄片中才會看到的水裡美景毫不吝嗇地在周的眼前展開。   
雖然不知道為甚麼會做這樣的夢，但此刻的水難得地不讓他感到厭惡也是事實。  
巨大的陰影緩緩地吞噬了光線，周抬起了頭，像是船的黑影正從視野之中經過。

明明是夢，就不能出現更新奇的展開嗎？  
像是要回應周一般，原本明亮的海面在轉瞬之間變得暗沉，原本穩定滑行的陰影也左右地搖晃了起來。  
抱著一絲的好奇浮出水面，吹得人生疼的大風正打起高浪，令巨大的船隻晃動得如同即將散開。  
過高的船身令周無法看清船上的情況，而船隻過度的晃動令雜物從甲板上落下這一點也促使著周盡快潛回到水中。  
就像是約定好一般地，在周正準備安心回到更深處時，三栖那過於熟悉的身影正從海面往下沉。

沉降的速度並不正常，落水的人也沒絲毫要掙扎的意味，甚至似乎是沒有在呼吸。但在能思考這些之前，周已經用著自己所能做到的最高速，到達那個人的身邊，從背後托起，企圖讓他回到水面之上。  
怎麼可以讓他再一次的死在水裡——當情感覆蓋過所有的理智，當一直清晰理解的『這是夢境』也被抛諸腦裡，周所能想到的，反反覆覆地，就只有這麼一句話。

也不知道是受到甚麼指引，但一個可以用於遮風擋雨的山洞位置出現了在周的腦海之中。  
風暴依然未息，他帶著三栖從遠離船隻的海面浮出，再跟從直覺不停地前進著。  
就差一點了。  
目的地出現了在眼前。沿著狹窄的水道進入洞穴，在洞穴中的穩定空氣似乎能很好地進行安撫作用。  
周慢慢地把三栖從水中拖上了水道旁的乾地，在正準備回到海面觀察情況的時候，在他眼前，依然閉著雙眼的三栖，從四肢開始慢慢地化成了泡沫。

「別開玩笑了！」  
被自己的話嚇得從夢中驚醒過來，周攤開了自己的雙手，呆呆地看了一會後，終於還是把臉埋了進去。  
「就算要化成泡沫也該是我的戲份吧才對吧……」

「…三栖さん…」

29.死者灵魂，警察  
 **？？ - 百瀨 & 舊拍檔**

當模糊的景物再被聚焦，你才發現自己所身處的地方並非地獄，那個你認為自己應該要在的地方。  
你的拍檔，百瀨多多良，那個給予了你終末的人，正伏在床側，肩膀微微顫抖著，也許是正在哭吧。  
最初認識時冷酷無情的他其實是個愛哭鬼，堅殼之下是比任何人都還要柔軟的存在，這一點你比誰都還要清楚——畢竟讓他脫下那個假面的人，就正是你。

而在最後給他帶來傷害的也是你。你為了讓他減輕負罪感，於是用謊言，狠狠地，把過往共處的一切都推入黑暗。  
你以為他是因為受到背叛而哭泣。朝他伸出的、想要拍肩撫慰他的手如遇無物般地穿過他的身體。  
你們不再處於同一個世界。  
被加深了這樣的認知，你無奈地站到了他的身邊，突然發現被他拿在手裡的是你們的合照，是被你藏於自己枕頭之下的、珍而重之的東西。

『為甚麼要說這種謊……』  
他因你那『只是更方便掌控』的謊言而受傷的表情躍現眼前。你知道他早晚會識穿，卻也沒料到這是瞬間就破功的事。  
彼此之間太過熟悉，也許也不是這麼好的事。

「果然暪不過你。」  
你張開口，呢喃細語飄散在空中。讓空氣都彷彿震動的語句，偏無法達至他的心裡。

30.占卜师，求问者  
 **原作 - 萬夜 & 穗波**  
幼年期，照日剛成立

「萬夜，我們以後會怎樣？」  
從實驗所被帶到這人跡罕至的深山，被稱為「神樹」、應該被區隔開來的兩個小孩，正躲在房間的一角，避過了大人們的目光，似乎是正在說著悄悄話。  
被稱作萬夜的孩子，交互地看了看正被拉著的手，和眼前那白髮孩子的臉。

_『萬夜，你很想殺了我吧。』_   
_『把你最重要的人逼死的就是我。』_

突如其來的畫面佔據視野，無法完全理解其中意思的萬夜沉默了好長一段時間以後，才吶吶地開了口。  
「你會讓我殺了你。」  
「欸？我嗎？為甚麼？」  
完全意料以外的答案被放到面前，穗波幾乎是下意識地，就接續了追問這個行為——雖然他知道萬夜並不喜歡別人對他的預言進行深究。  
「葉禮還是看不見嗎？」  
「嗯，完全看不到呢，所以我是替補。」

他們並不是天生就是現在這樣的狀態。  
不管是萬夜還是穗波，原本都只是個普通的小孩子。他們被帶到實驗所，熬過了各種各樣的痛苦，看著不少的其他孩子就這樣在自己的面前消失，然後最終，負責照顧他們的人向他們宣告他們將成為神樹，帶領信徒得到幸福。  
神樹是怎樣的存在，他們為甚麼會成為神樹，其他的孩子消失到了甚麼地方，這所有的事情他們都被蒙在鼓裡。  
他們能知道的，只有他們以健康作為代價，獲得了能令其他大人無法違抗自己的力量。

「可是，我還是想和萬夜一直當朋友！」  
搖晃著交握的雙手，白髮的孩子大聲地宣告著，然後被同伴強制地摀上了口，以免被大人發現而再被強制分開。  
「那麼葉禮，你不可以做壞事，拉勾。」  
勾起小指，如歌謠般地唸著那小小的咒語，尚且年幼的孩子卻並不知道命運難以改變這個事實。

_『殺了我吧。如果能將你從那份苦痛之中拯救出來的話，我很樂意為此而獻上生命。』_

24.灵术师，式神  
 **原作 - Shin & 有賀涼**

「我遵從Shin的決定，我的命是屬於你的。」  
 _是的，你是屬於我的。_  
從相識，直到那天為止，Shin的心底都一直存在著這樣的認知。那是他第一個認識的同伴，他的第一個老師，他的第一個朋友……他的第一個思慕對象。第一個，也是最後一個。  
即使不知道對方是怎麼看待也好，至少當時Shin的確是認為他們可以就這麼互相陪伴一輩子——畢竟他們的一輩子絕不可能漫長。

Shin從未想過他們的羈絆會以這種形式結束。  
自某個任務中回來的有賀涼，毀滅了Third Nigma，然後從Shin的眼前消失，再也沒有任何消息。  
比這更可怕的是，當他們再次相遇時，有賀竟然站到了對立面之上，而且還把自己排除在記憶之外。

 _只有這件事不可以原諒。_  
帶著這樣的憤怒，Shin意外地和被稱為Cheka的男人擁有了合作的機會，也藉由他，取得了洗腦的方法。

他要奪回他的所有唯一，他要讓那個男人成為更加理想，把自己放在首位的存在。  
他無法接受的這種背叛，只能用這個方法來得以彌補。

『「我要給這個世界降罪。」』  
Shin並不知道有賀涼當時突然變化的契機，卻只有這一句話，自那時起就如夢囈般一直纏繞。  
以致於Shin甚至下意識地，握緊了刀，希望滅殺掉眼前這個依然重視自己的存在。

#靈術師和式神的關係是束縛(製造)和驅使，有賀涼（３號）是由神門所製造的，他想要的有賀涼，大致上是這個概念


End file.
